What the slayer doesn't know
by B3
Summary: After her parent's divorce Buffy Summers moves to Sunnydale, where she encounters Giles, Xander, Willow...and Angelus! sorry I suck at summary's, the title is just that until I think of a better one, any ideas please let me know!!


What the slayer doesn't know  
Part One  
  
By Nadia  
  
E-MAIL: seyed.Zolfaghari@btopenworld.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: As much as I'd love to, no I don't own them. Everything   
belongs to Joss and co.   
  
SPOILERS: AU, mostly there are slayers and vampires though.  
  
PAIRING: B/A (us)  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Wow, if you want please take it. But maybe let me   
know first? Thanks.  
  
FEEDBACK: I'd love some. Thank you!!  
  
RATING: not sure but there's nothing bad so probably, PG-13?  
  
A/N: This part is mostly just setting the scene, and basically sucks, I'm sorry please read though or the next parts won't make sense. Thank you  
  
* * *  
'Buffy, wake up!'  
'uhhh, coming mom.'  
  
A drowsy Buffy called back downstairs, mumbling under her breath about the time of morning it was. Taking a look around her box filled room, Buffy felt mildly disoriented due to her unfamiliar surroundings. Her parents marriage had broken down, and following their divorce Buffy Summers and her mother Joyce had moved to Sunnydale two days previously - and already it was the first day of school.  
  
*Trust mom to move at the end of summer vacation*  
  
Buffy thought. She was happy though, her parents had been fighting for so long - her father having countless affairs - and now they could have a fresh start - Buffy wanted her mom to be happy and the modern day art gallery she had brought was already up and running and bringing in money. Her mom, it seemed, had been sorting out their future in Sunnydale for some time now. Buffy loved their new house, it was a lot bigger then their old one in LA, however Sunnydale as a whole is a lot smaller then LA, and quieter, and she was still having a little trouble adjusting. However, Buffy knew that when the unpacking was finished and everything had a place, she'd be happy to call 1630 Revello drive home.  
  
* * *   
*Oh boy, Principal Snyder was nice...in a I'll be watching you and creeping you out, I'm a slimy troll kind of way.*  
  
Buffy thought, she was on her way to first period, but she was mega nervous about meeting the students.  
  
'Oof'  
'Oh I'm sorry'  
  
Buffy looked up to see who had just bumped into her and saw...puppy dog eyes and shaggy hair.  
  
'Hey there, I'm Xander - so you're the new girl huh?'  
he said, casually falling into place beside her, taking an immediate liking to him Buffy smiled.   
' Uh is it that obvious, Buffy Summers nice to meet you.'  
'You too! Oh looky, good timing Will! This is the bestest of all my buds Willow, Will-Buff, Buffy-Willow.'  
  
The girls greeted each other warmly and the three made their way to their next class - together - a strong friendship already formed.  
  
* * *   
Buffy's mom had asked Buffy to go to the library after school and get caught up, she needed books etc.  
  
*God it's the first day and already I'm study bound*  
  
but Buffy knew her mom had good intentions and so did as she asked, her mom wasn't going to pick her up until 5.30 and Willow and Xander had promised to come by and keep her company after sorting out a few things they had to do.  
  
*I'm so lucky, already I have met the greatest friends! Not only cool and funny, but prepared to hang at the library with me, speaking of here we go*  
  
she thought as she pushed open the library doors.  
  
'Hello, is anybody here?'   
  
she called hoping the librarian was around  
  
*What had Will called him...Jeeves? Some British curator or something*  
  
'Can I help you?'  
  
Buffy was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of the voice, swinging around to face the librarian she missed the figure with amber eyes step into the shadows up in the stacks.  
  
'Oh hi! You jumped me, anyways, umm yeah I'm new here-'  
'Buffy Summers?'  
'Yup, that's me, you were expecting me huh? Does that mean you've got all the books I need?'  
'Indeed I have.'  
'Cool, well my mom asked me to hang here till 5.30, if that's alright?'  
'It's perfect as it happens'  
  
Buffy got a little creeped out by that, turning to look at the librarian again, she was just in time to see him raise a dagger and throw it straight at her - In an eye blink she caught it a millimetre from her face... and just as quickly dropped it.  
  
A rush of emotions were going through her - although none could describe what she was actually feeling.  
  
'Miss Summers, permit me. I am Mr Giles your watcher, and you are the slayer.'  
'The what now? You just! I can't believe! You just...'  
'As long as there have been vampires, there has been the slayer. One girl in all the world with the strength and skill, to find them where they gather and to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. She is the slayer. Only the slayer could have caught that knife.'  
  
The amber eyed creature of the night smirked   
Well, well, well, she should be easy to kill - a first for me, killing a slayer merely hours after she is called  
and with that the master vampire known as Angelus, the one with the angelic face, strolled out of the library through the back exit, to set up his meeting with the new slayer, he hadn't had slayer in months and it was such a delicacy - enhancing his strength no end.  
As Angelus made his way to Restfield cemetery he couldn't help thinking if this Buffy would taste any better then her predecessor - she was certainly a lot prettier.   
  
Thanks so much for reading!!!  
Please review!!  
I know it sucks right now, but I pomise I'll try and make it better!!  
I have a lot of ideas for this fic, but if any suggestions, I'd love to hear them!  
Thanks again!   
Bye. Nadia. 


End file.
